When the Stars Shine Bright
by panthergirl29
Summary: She thought her life was real. What if it was all a lie? How will she cope with discovering she was never who she thought? Who will be there to help her? Rated T just to be safe.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers but I do own The Star's Lullaby.

* * *

"_It's for your own good…"_

"_You'll be safe like this…"_

"_It'll all be over soon…"_

_The voices._

_The voices that haunt me every night._

_The voices that I've heard since I woke from my coma all those years ago._

_The voices I didn't want to go away._

"Aah!"

I looked around. I was in my room. I was panting and crying. Why does that dream come to me every night. I brought my knees to my chest and sobbed.

My name is Arlene Opal Pomperon.

It is now my eighth year of being awake after my coma.

When I awoke no one knew who I was or where I came from. I just showed up on the street one day. Pomperon's took to the hospital. When I was still asleep they adopted me. They didn't tell me about that until two years ago.

That's when the dreams came.

They sounded so sweet and welcoming. And yet…

They sounded afraid.

Afraid that they might not ever see me.

I like to think that they are my real parents. I never see their faces. Just a white light and whispers.

I looked towards my clock only to see that it was 1:11.

The same time I woke up eight years ago.

It's usually a sign to me of coming changes or a strange happenings.

I sighed and crawled back under my covers. I curled into a ball and tried to get the tears to stop leaking down my pale face.

I closed my eyes and imagined someone singing a lullaby of some sort. I didn't know what language it was in but I fully understood it.

_The stars are bright._

_In this beautiful world._

_Things maybe grim._

_But the stars bring hope._

I soon started to sing softly in the same mysterious language.

_Escape from your fears._

_In the stars bright light._

_You can be free._

I closed my eyes and imagined the stars the mysterious person was describing.

_No more fighting._

_No more fears._

_Just let the stars bring hope._

_They shine bright._

_Upon this beautiful world._

_They'll show you the way home._

_And keep you safe._

_Just look to the stars…_

_And escape…_

All to quickly, I was soon overcome by sleep. The last thing I saw before I fell into my blissful dream world…

The stars…

* * *

I know it's short but it's a prolugue. (please tell me I spelled that right)


	2. Strange

Tada! Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I wish I could but sadly some other people that I don't remember the name of do.

* * *

I slowly fluttered open my bright blue eyes. It was morning. Time to get ready for school.

I threw off the covers and stretched. I walked to my bathroom and turned on the shower. I took off my clothes and stepped under the hot water.

While I was in the shower I looked at my wrist.

There was the strange birth mark. Of course it was where it usually was. I couldn't help but ponder on why it looked like a disfigured face.

I sighed and continued with my morning shower.

I soon dried off and got dressed. I stood in front of my full length mirror to see if anything was out of place.

I was wearing a loose blue mini dress with a black long sleeve shirt and jeans under it. I had on brown flip flops and my bright red hair was in a pony tail. I smiled and walked out of my room.

Down stairs my mother, or Mrs. Pomperon, had made me an egg sandwich. I smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks Mom." I said. She smiled and gave me a hug. My dad, or Mr. Pomperon, walked in and gave me a hug of his own and kissed the top of my head.

They were an older couple. Probably around fifty years of marriage and note a single fight. They were my family. I don't know what'd I'd do without them.

"Be safe, darling." my adopted mother whispered with a smile. My adopted father pat me on the back.

"And don't get in trouble with the cops today." he chuckled. I grinned at the memory of almost getting hit by a police car. I nodded and rolled my eyes jokingly.

"Bye guys, love ya!" I giggled and ran out the door. I quickly hopped on my Honda ST1300 and started the bike.

I loved this bike. It was a bright candy red with metallic silver edging. My adopted parents always joked on how it matches my hair. They actually found it when they found me. They thought it was my real parents' and decided to keep it for me when I got older. I smiled and sped up even more.

* * *

I came up to the high school in no time. I live in Tranquility, Nevada not very far away from the school. I dismounted my bike and quickly spotted my two best friends, Sam and Mikaela. They were sitting on the hood of Sam's camaro. I quickly ran over.

"Hey guys!" I giggled. They looked up and smiled.

"What's up Arlene." Mikaela greeted. Sam nodded in greeting. I could see something I was seeing a lot lately in his eyes.

Excitement.

"Okay, what's going on that's making you so excited?" I sighed. Sam visibly flinched at my observation.

"Um… Well… Are you going to… the um… garage later?" he stammered. Mikaela giggled. I suddenly remembered the job they had requested for me and my other friend.

Fixing their friend's Pontiac Solstice.

"Don't worry. Me and Marilyn are almost finished with your friend's car." I sighed jokingly. Sam absolutely brightened at that while Mikaela just smiled sweetly.

"She needs to come to school." Mikaela muttered.

"You mind if we bring some friends over there? Good memories with that car." Sam chattered. I smiled sweetly.

"No problem."

Sam jumped up and ran into the school. I looked at Mikaela in confusion.

"He wants to finish early." she giggled. I burst out laughing and motioned for Mikaela to follow her strange boyfriend.

* * *

It was now lunch time and me, Sam, and Mikaela were sitting on the hood of Sam's camaro. I giggled at Mikaela as she would not stop staring at my bike. I remembered that I never told them the story.

"I've had that bike since I was eight." I sighed. Mikaela whipped around at that with a stunned expression.

"Eight?!" she screamed right in Sam's ear. He slid off the hood and onto the ground. I giggled.

"Yep. I just woke up and there it was." Sam lifted an eye brow in confusion.

"The Pomperons's bought it for you." he asked. I shook my head.

"No, they found it where they found me. Sorta've been like best friends through out the years kinda thing." I explained. My friends nodded their heads in an understanding like way. I eyed the cookie right next to Sam. I checked to make sure no one was looking and reached for the cookie.

"Take the cookie and I will cut the hand off." he growled jokingly. I shrugged and grabbed it anyway.

"Hey!" he shouted. I stuffed it in my mouth and started to run away. I could hear Mikaela burst out laughing as Sam began to chase me.

While he was chasing me I felt someone grab my hand. I turned my head and saw Trent was holding onto it tightly.

"Let go Trent." I growled. He smirked.

"But why should I? I'm much cooler than those freaks." he said in a cocky tone. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah you're gonna be real cool after this." I said sarcastically. While he was still confused I kicked as hard as I could in the spot that no guy was supposed to get kicked in. To add a little overkill I punched him in the face.

Sam burst out laughing as Trent fell to the ground in pain. I heard the camaro's engine rev strangely. I didn't really care as long as I was never touched by this jock ever again.

Before I could kick him again the bell rang. I glared at Trent and stomped on his hand, causing him to scream in pain. I ran into the school as quick as I could, just wanting to get away from it all.

* * *

When the bell rung, signaling the end of the school day, I said my goodbyes to Sam and Mikaela and hopped on my bike. I drove off at top speed, slowing down when I saw a cop car a little farther down the road.

Passing the strange looking cop car I turned the corner towards the garage. I parked next to Marilyn's blue and black striped Scuderia Spider 16M and hopped off.

I opened the door to one of the garages and found the Pontiac Solstice sitting there.

"Hey there buddy." I greeted happily and patted the hood. Strangely the engine revved like the camaro's did. Cars were so weird.

"Is the paint dry already?" a voice said. I whipped around to see a girl with black hair and bright blue eyes standing there. She was wearing a blue tank top and gray cargo pants.

"Hey Marilyn." I said with a smile.

"Good thing you're here, his owner came in today thinking Sam and Mikaela would be here." Marilyn sighed. I rolled my equally bright blue eyes.

"Doesn't anyone go to school anymore?" I snorted. She playfully her tongue out and led me into the other room.

Once in the room I looked around and found a young African American man sitting on the couch. He had short black hair and sunglasses on even though he was indoors. He was wearing a grey hooded sweatshirt and baggy jeans. He grinned and said: "What's cracking lil' bitches?"

I glared deeply at him.

"If I'd known I was fixin' some punk's car I would've thrown it in the scrapheap by now." I growled. He gulped and looked at Marilyn.

"That's just how he says hello." My glare did not leave him as he smiled sheepishly.

"Anyway, Arlene this is Jazz." Marilyn giggled. I nodded in greeting.

"Nice to meet you Jazz." I sighed. He smiled slightly and stood up to shake my hand. I reluctantly took it and gave a small smile.

"Sorry." he whispered. I just rolled my eyes and went to sit on the couch.

"Sam and Mikaela should be here soon with some friends of yours." Jazz nodded and looked at my bike.

"That yours?" I nodded and picked up a magazine. He whistled which for some weird reason caused me to blush.

"So did you have any trouble with my car?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Nope, though his engine does rev slightly when you touch certain parts." I mumbled. He blushed deeply and smiled. I grinned.

"How long have you had the bike?"

"Since I was eight." His smile faltered as he stared at me in confusion. I quickly explained to him my story. He nodded sadly and looked to Marilyn's car.

"And how long has she had that?" I smirked.

"Marilyn also woke up in a coma after a car crash last year. She's had it since."

"Damn, you femmes and comas." Jazz sighed. I giggled. I walked off a ways and bent down. I reached to grab a tool that had fallen and ended up cutting myself.

"Frag!" I shouted. Jazz stared wide-eyed at me.

"How do you know that?" he whispered getting awfully close to me. His expression was serious but I could detect a hint of surprise in his words.

"Something I usually say." I shrugged. His gaze did not lift until my friend walked in. She smirked.

"Am I interrupting something?" she snickered. I blushed and shook my head.

"Jazz was just wondering why I say 'frag'." I sighed. Marilyn snickered.

"That's the first thing I said when I woke up." she giggled. I burst out laughing. One of the people that found her actually videotaped it and showed it to us.

Jazz shrugged and went towards the door. I was about to ask why when I heard the familiar sound of engines. Jazz opened the garage door to reveal a Peterbuilt, Topkick, Hummer Rescue vehicle, and Sam's Camaro.

As soon as Mikaela spotted the Solstice she jumped out and ran towards it. She tried to give the thing a huge hug. I giggled.

"Hey, no hugs for me?" Jazz joked. Mikaela looked at him then smiled brightly.

"Jazz!" she cried and ran over. I could swear that Jazz's face was going to turn blue since she was squeezing him so hard.

Sam and another boy I had never met before hopped out of Sam's Camaro. The blonde boy quickly ran and tackled Jazz.

"Down Bee!" he gasped. I tilted my head in confusion.

"That's a strange name." I mumbled.

"It's his nickname for Briar." Sam stammered. I nodded my head and smiled.

"You gonna introduce me to the owners of these awesome rides?" I giggled. Sam chuckled and motioned for me and Marilyn to follow him.

Outside there was a small group of men who were talking quietly amongst themselves. Sam cleared his throat and they looked at us.

"Hi there." I greeted. The tallest one, who had red hair, smiled.

"Hello." he said softly.

"Marilyn, Arlene meet Osborn, Isaac and Ratchet." Sam motioned to the three men. Isaac was around his mid fifties and his black hair was starting to gray. Ratchet though was blonde and would not stop staring at us.

"Quit your ogling, it's not polite." Marilyn teased. Ratchet blushed and Isaac snorted.

"Who says 'ogling' anymore?" Sam snorted.

"I wasn't ogling! You guys just seem strange." he stammered. I shrugged.

"We are. I mean how strange is it to wake up from comas and not remember anything?" I sighed. Their bright blue eyes widened.

Me and Marilyn shrugged again.

"Does everyone have to do that?" Marilyn muttered darkly.

"How old are you two?" Isaac said. Sam snorted.

"Never ask a woman that. I'm 17." Marilyn growled. I smiled.

"16." Isaac nodded and looked at Osborn. He smiled and looked at us.

"Can we go see the car." he said. I nodded.

"He's all painted and ready to go." I sighed. It was really fun working on that car. I could tell Marilyn was upset also, or maybe it was just because someone asked how old she was.

"He?" Ratchet stammered nervously.

"Yeah, we give cars genders. You got a problem with that, glitch-head?" Marilyn growled. They gaped at us. Was it that weird to say 'glitch-head'?

I just started to walk away.

Mikaela and Briar were still hugging Jazz tightly.

"God, it's like you haven't seen each other in years." I mumbled. Mikaela smiled at me.

"Jazz has been a vegetable since a crash awhile back." she said. I totally froze and stared at Jazz.

"Huh, I told you my story and yet you don't tell me anything. Damn it must be good to remember who you were." I sighed.

Briar, Mikaela and Jazz stared at me sadly. I felt someone pat me on the back and looked up to see Isaac. I smiled softly and walked over to the Pontiac Solstice. Jazz was following close behind

"Now all you need to do is start him and you should be ready to go." I sighed and patted the hood. Again the engine revved but the weird thing was that Jazz also shuddered. Confused I drew circles. Again he shuddered.

I could tell that the others (besides Marilyn) were trying not to burst out laughing.

"That's odd." I giggled. That's when I noticed it.

On Jazz's neck was a tattoo of a similar disfigured face like my birthmark. Only more clearer.

"Huh. Your tattoo is just like my birthmark." I said lifting up my wrist. Marilyn snorted.

"Guess it was a popular." she mumbled while lifting up the parts of her cargo pants around her ankle.

Everyone in the room gasped. I looked over at Marilyn who shrugged.

"Must be something bad, probably got it when drunk." she said. I slapped my forehead. Everyone continued staring.

"Arlene, let me see your bike." Osborn said softly. I tilted my head in confusion. His look was very serious. I looked at Sam and Mikaela. They're looks were that of fear and shock. Nodding slowly I led him towards my bright red bike. I saw Ratchet and Marilyn going towards her blue and black car.

Looking around nervously Osborn started stroking the side of my bike. I giggled randomly. What the? I heard Marilyn burst out laughing at that then scream. I looked at Osborn as he started to stroke the seat. I yelped.

"Don't do that!" I growled. He looked up, shocked. This time he squeezed the seat. I growled and punched him in the face.

"Never touch me there again!" I growled. I didn't notice Jazz come up from behind me.

"Arlene, he didn't touch you." he said, but this time in the language of my lullaby. I gasped and whipped around.

"Jazz what's going on. I'm scared." I whispered in the language. Marilyn also came towards me and she was trembling hardly. We used to speak the same language around the garage when we hung out. We called it the language of the vegetables.

Jazz opened his mouth as if to say something but an explosion caused him to stop. I looked around as another explosion went off. I screamed and clung to Marilyn. All at once, Briar, Isaac, Ratchet, Osborn and Jazz disappeared.

I screamed in panic. What is going on? Where do we hide?

Again I screamed as the cars stood up. They were no longer cars, but human like robots. I saw another one come around the corner quickly and shoot at them.

Mikaela tried to grab me and Marilyn but I felt a sudden pain in my chest. I glanced at Marilyn to see she was clutching hers in pain. I screamed and heard a voice whisper slowly to me.

_You are home._


	3. Rememberance

Sorry it took awhile to post. Writer's Block is EVIL!

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers. Only Arlene(aka...) and Marilyn(aka...)

* * *

I fluttered open my eyes only to find a void of darkness. I looked over myself.

I was no longer human. I was made out of red and silver metal. My eyes were now similar to lights and were bright blue.

"Where am I?" I whispered.

_Like I said, you're home. _I looked around for the voice as fear started to come upon me.

"This darkness is my home?" I squeaked. I heard a soft chuckle.

_No my dear. Your home is among the cybetronians, among the Autobots._

At that the void was filled with pictures. There were several other metal beings. Each one different.

I spotted a familiar silver male. I walked over and tried to touch the picture, but before I could the picture disappeared. Confused, I looked around again.

I saw a familiar couple. They looked welcoming. One was a red female, like me, while the other was a black male.

I walked over slowly and tried to touch them.

The picture stayed.

I could feel a welcoming warmth. One that made me feel safe.

I could feel liquid falling from my optics.

I knew who these cybetronians were.

They were the ones that sent me here.

They were the ones who I wished for back.

They were the ones who taught me the lullaby.

They were my parents.

"Why did the picture stay?" I sobbed.

_Roadflare and Black Knight are sadly no longer among the living…_

I collapsed to the ground, at least what I though was ground, and began to cry harder.

I wasn't crying because I didn't know that they were dead. I cried from the memories that now came to me.

Some were happy while some were sad.

One of them made me laugh while the other made me cry harder.

One of them confused me.

It was right before I was put into my coma.

I saw another female, slightly older, laying beside me. She was blue and black. She seemed familiar to me. It hit me suddenly as I saw a memory of the both of us. She was fighting another young cybetronian that was bullying me.

"Marilyn…" I whispered.

She was protecting me, as usual, with a strange energy that only she had.

_Ah, yes. Your sister, Bombshell._

I stood up suddenly.

I felt a sudden burst of power. I needed to protect Mari- I mean Bombshell. She was my sister and I could sense her worry. She was scared, like me, but we couldn't let that get in the way.

"I'm going to fight." I stated.

The void started to swirl as if it was disappearing.

Right before I blacked out again I heard the voice.

_Good luck, my dear._

* * *

I felt shorter.

I definitely didn't have legs.

I started to freak out but all I heard was the rev of an engine.

Ah crap, I was in my bike.

Wait a minute. I wasn't in the bike I was the bike!

I gained peace after a few seconds of surprise. Almost as if by order I let myself become bipedal again. I _transformed._

When I did all the fighting stopped.

Several of the fighters were staring at me while the rest stared at someone beside me.

I could tell it was Bombshell.

I could feel her sudden calmness.

We were both safe as long as we were together.

Ruining the peaceful moment, someone shot at me.

Bombshell let out a growl and took out a rifle. She aimed it at the crowd of fighters.

"Now, which one pulled the trigger?" she hissed.

Out of her sight, I heard the cocking of a gun.

Whipping around, I pulled out a blaster and shot at the sky.

With a loud scream, another mech came tumbling to the ground.

When he landed I walked over and placed a foot on his chest and pointed the nitrogen blaster at his head.

"I'm pretty sure it was him, sis." I giggled dryly and cocked my blaster.

"I suggest you call off your troops." I whispered in his audio receptor.

Nodding frantically he stood up after I removed my foot. A few mechs transformed and followed him away from the garage.

I walked back over to my sister and faced the others.

I saw the silver mech again.

Was he previously dead?

A tall blue mech with flame print walked up to us. I saw a shorter yellow mech holding Sam and Mikaela.

"Arlene? Marilyn?" the tall mech stammered.

I nodded sadly. I was just as shocked as they were. I didn't know that my best friend was my sister. I didn't know that I was actually I giant robot. I didn't know that the people who raised me weren't even of my species.

I could sense Bombshell shuffling into a more confident stance.

"No, my name is Bombshell." she said proudly.

I looked at her and she nodded. I looked at the others until I locked gazes with the silver mech.

He had a look of not only shock, but sympathy.

"My name is Brightstar."

* * *

Tada! Sorry it was so short but I didn't want to reveal to much. Reviews would be awesome!


	4. Bye

Hi everybody, Panthergirl29 here.

I'm sorry to inform you that I won't be continuing this story or any of my other ones.

I tried, I really did try to keep up happiness and continue them but after Blink left I lost all inspiration.

I need a break anyway, a very long long break, to keep up with school.

So this is it.

I bid you farewell.

Goodbye,

Kit


End file.
